I Don't Care
by Sway2
Summary: "Well meaning intervention, my friends with good intentions," Chlex (songfic)


I Don't Care  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, the song, or Delta Goodrem (which is a good thing)  
  
Summary: "Well meaning intervention, my friends with good intentions,   
Say, "if you don't walk away, girl, you must be crazy"." Chlex  
  
A/N: i know i have another fic going, but i just heard this god-awful song (sorry Delta), and it made me think of Chloe and Lex...  
  
  
Chloe looked in the window of the Talon and saw her friends, Clark Kent, Lana Lang and Pete Ross sitting at a table, all looking serious. Chloe knew it was unavoidable, and that she would have to face them sometime. So she took a breath, held her bag strap tightly in an attempt to rid her body of some of the tension that had taken up residence in her body since last night, and walked through the front door.  
  
"Hey guys." Chloe smiled as she sat next to Lana, who was sure to be the least upset.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Lana responded sweetly.  
  
"Chloe." Clark and Pete said together.  
  
Sensing the hostility, Chloe congratulated herself on her seating choice. "so..."  
  
"What happened last night?" Pete asked, straight to the point.  
  
"I know it wasn't what it looked like, so can you just explain... so we know its not what it looked like." Clark pleaded.  
  
"I really, *really* didn't want you guys to find out this way, but... I'm seeing Lex."   
  
"Chloe, you can't be. Don't you see what that guy is like? He's scum!" Pete said angrily.  
  
  
  
That boy is working you, be careful what you do,   
They say he's nothing but trouble with an attitude.   
Well meaning intervention, my friends with good intentions,   
Say, "if you don't walk away, girl, you must be crazy".   
  
They don't see through these eyes, they don't feel with this heart,   
They don't know what it's like,  
They're not kissing your lips, they're not touching like this,   
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me.   
  
  
  
"Pete, i really don't want you to say those things about him in front of me. Okay? He's... Look, you have every right to hate the Luthor name. But he's more than that. LEX is more. He's... he's a really great guy, you just have to get to know him." Chloe pleaded.  
  
"I know enough about him. I know what he's like. I saw what you two were doing - what you were going to do. How could you?" Pete accused.  
  
"Chloe he's not right for you." Clark stated. "He's not the guy you think you know."  
  
  
  
I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,   
They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you.   
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,   
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart.   
  
I don't care what they do, nothing's gonna stop me loving you,   
I don't care what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway.  
  
  
"Okay, what?" Chloe asked angrilly. "You were the president of the We-Love-Lex fan club. Now that i finally join you, you hate him?"  
  
"I don't hate him. Its just...what if he's using you? I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
"What makes you think that he's the one that started it? What if i wanted to be there in his bed?"  
  
Your body feels so right, laying by my side,   
And if the world should end tonight, baby, I'd be satisfied.   
I know you're a better man, I'm sorry they don't understand,   
You make me feel like I, like I never could.   
  
I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,   
They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you.   
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,   
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart.  
  
  
"You...?" Pete left the question unasked, to far in shock to comprehend what she had just said.  
  
"YES! I wanted to be there. We both wanted to."  
  
"How long have you been seeing Lex?" Lana spoke up.  
  
"... six months."  
  
"Tell me your kidding." Clark pleaded again.   
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Chloe you can't see him." Pete told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't possibly like Lex enough to really be sleeping with him, so i'm tellng you, *we're* telling you, don't see him again." Clark said.  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, nobody can tell me how to feel,   
Oh, oh, nobody can show me what is real   
Oh, oh, words can't change what I know it's true,   
Oh, oh, nothing's gonna stop me loving you.   
  
They don't see through these eyes, they don't feel with this heart,   
They don't know what it's like, oh, oh, oh.   
They're not kissing your lips, they're not touching like this,   
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me, ohhh.  
  
  
"I can't believe i'm hearing this. Come on!!" Chloe said, amazed at her friends. "You honestly think i'm going to listen to you? God, you don't know what Lex and i have. Clark, i can't believe you are saying this about your best friend. Pete, i can't believe your saying this *to* your best friend, and Lana..."  
  
"I think you should go for it." Lana said, looking Chloe in the eye.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, surprised.  
  
"WHAT???" Clark and Pete yelled.  
  
"Think about it." Lana explained. "If it works out, then Chloe you are one lucky girl. If it doesn't, then so what? Chloe has a broken heart, we help her mend it, and Pete, you win, we will want nothing to do with Lex on account of him hurting Chloe."  
  
Chloe thought about whether she wanted to thank Lana or hurt her severely. Instead, she hugged her, "Thank you."  
  
Pete opened his mouth to speak but Lana shut him up with a glare. "Before anybody can comment on that, Chloe, i think we should take a walk." She said, standing and taking Chloe's hand to pull her up.  
  
When the girls had put some distance between them and the Talon, Lana sat down on the nearest bench and pulled Chloe down beside her. "You know why Clark doesn't want you and Lex together?"   
  
Chloe shook her head. "Why?"  
  
Lana smiled. "Clark has secrets. I don't know what they are, i don't think anybody but his parents know. But if he wanted anyone to know, he'd tell them, and you and Lex..."  
  
"Have the ability..." Chloe said as it dawned on her. Investigative reporter with questions, billionaire with the power to get the answers...  
  
"Exactly, if you and Lex ever teamed up like that, you'd be unstoppable. I think thats what Clark fears most... And Pete? Well everyone knows what his problem is!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Thanks for everything Lana. I know we haven't been close but... you i love you dont you?"  
  
"Of course, now go meet Lex."  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"He's standing across the street watching us." Lana pointed out.  
  
"So he is..." Chloe smiled. "Bye Lana, thanks again." she said as she ran across the street.  
  
I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,   
They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you.   
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,   
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart.  
  
  
  
"Lex, honey, i have an idea..." Chloe smiled.  
  
  
  
I don't care what they do, nothing's gonna stop me loving you,   
I don't care what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway.   
  
The End 


End file.
